


Yukiko's Fate

by BrookeChiang



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gang Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeChiang/pseuds/BrookeChiang
Summary: Yukiko Amagi from Persona 4 is abandoned in the Shadow World with a lot of horny Shadows... and it is not going well for her.  Warning: Explicit non-consent and potentially trigger content!
Kudos: 5





	Yukiko's Fate

Yu Narukami stared on in helpless horror at the three Shadows held blades up to the necks of three of his girlfriends- Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, and Naoto Shirogane. The fourth one, Rise Kujikawa, lay dead on the floor, her throat slit open by her own Shadow.

"So, which one of them will it be?" Shadow Rise snickered cruelly. "You've already seen I'm not bluffing." The Shadow gestured to the cold corpse of her human counterpart. "You can only save two of them. Don't worry though- we won't kill the third. She'll just remain an... entertaining prisoner here in the Shadow World!"

"You- you- we defeated you!" Yu babbled despairingly. "Why? Why are you still here-?! Rise-!!"

"The darkness is not so easily vanquished," Shadow Rise grinned eerily, before brandishing her knife back at her three hostages. "Now choose! Choose who you will save! Before we have to kill another one!"

The three Shadows holding them hostage pressed their knives closer to their respective hostages' necks to emphasize the threat.

"Fine, fine!" Yu held up his hands in alarm. "I'll choose alright- I'll- I'll save Chie and Naoto! So, let them go, please!"

"What- no!" Yukiko's eyes widened when she realized her name was not one that Yu had called out. "How could you?"

Shadow Rise gestured to her minions, and the Shadows holding Chie and Naoto each procured an injection needle instead and jammed it into the girls' arms.

"GAH! The fuck?!" Chie exclaimed.

"OWW!" Naoto jerked her arm away.

But the deed was done- both girls felt the vision get fuzzy and within moments, both dropped to the ground like sacks of potatoes.

"Chie! Naoto!" Yu shouted, running up to Chie. "You witch! What did you do to them?"

"Just a little anesthetic," Shadow Rise chortled. "They'll just be out for a while. Be a good boy and keep them company, will you? We have... plans for this one." She gestured at Yukiko, who was struggling feverishly now against her Shadow captor.

"No, no, let me go!" Yukiko shouted, her face red with exertion.

Yu glanced guiltily at the noirette for a moment. "I'm... so sorry, Yukiko..." 

Then he turned away, hoisting both Chie and Naoto's limp bodies over his shoulders, as he made his hasty retreat out of the Shadow World.

"You traitor!" Yukiko's pupils shrank, and she shouted lividly. "No, come back! Come back! Don't leave me! Someone, anyone, help me!" She screamed desperately as the Shadows converged on her and dragged her away.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When Chie Satonaka came to, she was lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to an IV. Yu Narukami was sitting next to her, gazing at her with a worried expression. When he realized she was conscious, he look of concern melted away into joy.

"Chie, you're awake!"

"Yeah," Chie groaned. "My head's pounding, though. What happened...?! Wait, where's Naoto and Yukiko? And Rise?"

"Don't worry, you're safe now," Yu hastily held Chie's right hand. "I have... some bad news for you."

"W-What?" Chie stammered nervously at Yu's somber expression.

"Well... some good news first, then. Naoto's fine," He gestured over to another bed, where Naoto was looking at Chie rather enviously. "She woke up just a short time ago. You were both injected with a strong anesthetic by your assailants, so disorientation and some memory loss isn't unusual."

"Uhh..." Chie was at a loss for words.

"Rise, uh, she... didn't make it. The...Shadows... got her. Her... body... was found on Main Street, by the appliance store. She... must have fallen out the TV world there. Yukiko... was taken hostage by Shadows. We... had to leave her behind. I had to save you and Naoto first."

"What- then why didn't you go back to save her?!" Chie exclaimed. 

"For the last twelve hours, all access to the TV world has been cut off," Yu explained. "I have no idea why, but there's no way to enter it at all. The police have already filed a missing persons report for her.

"Shit," Chie balled her left hand into a fist. "I hope Yukiko's okay."

"I'm... sure she'll... be fine," Yu muttered shiftily, with a great deal of uncertainty. "She...uh, a very capable girl. She'll... get out... somehow..."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Back in the Shadow World...

Yukiko struggled against her restraints, but to no avail. Her hands had been handcuffed around a metal pole, and her right ankle was shackled to the floor. Her left foot had been forcibly raised to head height and tied to the ceiling by a sturdy rope. This humiliating position exposed the bottom of her skirt- and thus her pink polka-dot underwear- for all to see. Granted, there were only Shadows lurking about, but Yukiko certainly didn't want them to see her panties either.

"No, no! Please, let me go! Let me go!" Yukiko shouted, struggling in vain.

"Oh, you poor little thing," Shadow Rise smirked. "There's no going back now. This world has severed itself from reality. To be honest, I would've liked to take a little trek in the real world- too bad my host is dead, though."

"You witch!" Yukiko spat. "You killed her!"

"That's Yu's fault- he got all overworked and distracted me, so my hand slipped! But, at least I got something interesting out of it- seeing who he'd choose to leave behind! And since you're that unlucky girl, you get to suffer for it! Just remember, everything you're about to suffer- it's all Yu's fault. He's the one who abandoned you to your fate."

The pain of not having been valued by Yu cut deep, but Yukiko felt that surely... surely Yu and the others would come back for her, right? Or rather, she had to believe, had to cling to that hope, to stay sane... "Yu will come back for me! He'll come kick and your ass and save me, I'm sure of it! Because... because he loves me! And I love him too!"

"Hm, is that so? Well, if you love him so much," Shadow Rise snapped her fingers and the first of the Shadows came forth, transmogrifying into the shape and appearance of Yu Narukami. "I wonder how many of him you can take before you break..."

"What? What do you mean?" Yukiko stared, puzzled.

Then as the Shadow mimicking Yu took off his pants and underwear to reveal his naked crotch and genitals, Yukiko's eyes widened in horrified realization.

"N-No, you c-can't-!!!" Yukiko shrieked shrilly. "I- I promised- I'd give him my first time-!!!"

"Well, isn't that your lovely Yu?" Shadow Rise taunted sarcastically. "What's the difference? After he so callously left you behind... his heart must surely be just as black as a Shadow's!"

The Shadow lumbered up to Yukiko's exposed crotch and pushed her panties away to reveal her naked womanhood.

"No, no, this can't be happening! This can't be- AAAHHHH!!!"

Yukiko's head arced backward as the Shadow mercilessly rammed his penis into her hole. 

"Stop! Stop!" She choked back sobs, but they fell on deaf ears.

The Shadow began pounding and hammering her pussy, roughly, painfully violating her vulnerable hole.

In pain, Yukiko clenched her teeth, and her eyes rolled back in her head, fighting the urge to scream in pain.

But as the rape continued, Yukiko's own fluids begin to seep out, as her body betrayed her. If... if the real Yu had really... betrayed her... was there any point to resisting?

At that moment, the Shadow's enormous dick slammed into her sensitive g-spot, and Yukiko howled in both pain and pleasure.

"AAAH! AH! AAAHH!!" Yukiko panted, her face flushing red from unwanted arousal. She panted steamily despite herself, as her tongue lolled out unconciously.

Before long, the Shadow launched one last, brutal thrust right up her tight cunt. Yukiko could have sworn the entity made its dick swell in size and length- which wasn't surprising considering she'd just seen them shapeshift.

"GAAAHH!!!" Yukiko let out a guttural scream of confused agony, anguish, and orgasm. The inflating penis swelled her fragile vagina to near bursting, the very seams of her hole felt like they were tearing. The tip of his lengthening member surged forth like a battering ram, smashing into her sensitive cervix and punching through, unloading burning hot semen into her womb.

Yukiko writhed in pain, her entire body spasming as she was forced to cum harder than she ever had in her life (not that she had many chances aside from touching herself), while at the same time being in excruciating pain.

Having finished knocking her up, the Shadow tore its penis out of Yukiko's ruined hole, without even granting the mercy of shrinking his organ down.

"AAAHHHH!!!" Yukiko let out another anguished scream as it felt like her hole was being rawly torn open anew as the swollen penis ripped its way out of her.

When she finally stopped thrashing, Yukiko just hung limply there, her mind barely there, yet unable to pass out. Cum oozed from her now gaping vagina, while tears, mucus, and saliva ran freely down her flushed face. Her unfocused eyes stared vaguely at the ceiling above her.

"Now, now, don't go passing out on us now!" Shadow Rise danced about the destroyed Yukiko. "But the stimulants we injected should prevent that~! That was quite the exciting show, wasn't it? I wonder how many more can you take?"

"P-please... no more..." Yukiko barely managed in a raspy voice, her throat sore from sounds of agony.

"Haha, too bad!" Shadow Rise giggled cruelly, as another Yu-shaped Shadow came forth, bulging penis aimed. "We've got more than a hundred such Shadows in line! Looks like every Shadow in town wants a piece of this despoiled pie!"

Poor Yukiko could only thrash helplessly within her bonds.

"N-no, s-stop! Stop!... AAAAHHHH!!!"


End file.
